For the power supplies used for mobile communications, such as a mobile phone and a portable personal computer, in recent years, demand for further miniaturization and higher power density has been ever increasing, while a power supply system for midnight power storage and a power storage type power supply system in combination with a solar battery or a wind power generation are also under development. Practical utilization of an electric vehicle, and a hybrid vehicle or hybrid train utilizing the electric power as a part of the engine are currently underway.
However, if a carbon material, a silicon-based material, a metal oxide, and the like are used as the negative electrode material of nonaqueous electrolytic solution lithium secondary battery, then an organic solvent, which is an electrolytic solution, is reduced and decomposed on the surface of a negative electrode in the charge and discharge process. As a result, the negative electrode impedance will increase with time due to the gas generation or the deposition or the like of a reductive decomposition product of the organic solvent, thereby causing a problem of a decrease in the battery capacity.
Then, conventionally, for the purpose of suppressing the reductive decomposition of the organic solvent, various kinds of compounds are added into the electrolytic solution to suppress the reductive decomposition of the organic solvent on the negative electrode, and thus a technique to control the morphology of the surface coating of the negative electrode is becoming important.
Patent Document 1 discloses a lithium battery using a nonaqueous electrolytic solution into which cyclic carbonate and/or chain carbonate, and divinyl carbonate or vinyl ethylene carbonate are added. This technique is aimed at improving the high temperature storage characteristics of the lithium battery.
Patent Document 2 discloses a lithium battery using an electrolytic solution into which vinylene carbonate and γ-butyrolactone are added in a specific range. Patent Document 2 states this technique can achieve a reduction in the initial charge time.
Patent Documents 3 and 4 disclose a lithium battery using an electrolytic solution into which vinylene carbonate and 2,4-difluoroanisole are added. Patent Documents 3 and 4 state this technique can reduce the bulge during charge storage and extend the charging and discharging cycle life.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2001-057234
[Patent Document 2] JP-A-2004-154352
[Patent Document 3] JP-A-2005-100851
[Patent Document 4] JP-A-2005-259381
[Non-Patent Document 1] Journal of the Electrochemical Society, 148 (12) A1341-A1345 (2001)